EP 1 172 301 discloses a sealed package for pourable food products. The package is made from a sheet packaging material and has a top wall crossed by a transverse sealing band forming a flat projecting tab folded coplanar with and onto the top wall along a fold line. An opening device is fitted to a portion of the top wall. The tab has a strip-like auxiliary portion interposed between the sealing band and the fold line, so that the area of the portion of the top wall available for the opening device is increased by the width of the auxiliary portion. It may however be noted that on the inside of the package the fold line will interfere with the available free pouring area of the opening device. The auxiliary area will only give an enlarged fastening area on the outside of the package.
Thus, there is no satisfactory solution to form a package adapted to receive a large opening device which may have a large available pouring area.